Unicorn Hunting
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Mabel reads the journal and finds out that one of her most favorite "fictional" creature actually exists...to some. One-shot. That unicorn episode that I can never remember the name for doesn't exist. (Sequel to Early Days, prequel to Ditto)


_**Just a one-shot my muse was kind enough to give me. (To my boyfriend...its not THAT bad...but I doubt you'd want to read about a triangle and a twelve year old -who are both male- in a relationship...)**_

* * *

"Dipper! Dipper!" I heard my twin sister shout from upstairs, it didn't even take her a full second to run down the stairs and jump in front of me.

"What is it, Mabel?" I asked, leaning sideways a little so I didn't miss what was happening on the tv.

"There are UNICORNS out there!" Mabel exclaimed, holding out my journal.

"That's not surprising, considering how many other things there are out there" I shrugged.

"We should go looking for one!" Mabel cheered.

"Sure, why not" I shrugged again before looking behind me at the person sitting on the only chair in the room, "do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure" he replied, I'm surprised Mabel didn't recognize him by his voice.

The boy had long yellow hair with black taking up the bottom half. One of his eyes were electric blue while the other was blood red and slightly hazy –he was blind out of that eye- and surrounding his blue eye was a tattoo of a triangle.

He wore a black hoodie –which clashed with his pale white skin, but he didn't care- and I knew that under the hoodie he was covered in tattoos of ciphers, codes, and different languages (he taught me how to read them one time, it was cool). At first I thought the hoodie was to hide the tattoos, but then I noticed that his shorts did nothing to hide the tattoos that were also on his legs.

Mabel only just seemed to notice him then, "who're you?"

"Aw, you don't recognize me, Shooting Star?" Bill mock-pouted, the nickname made something click in her head.

"...okay, now I'm confused" Mabel rubbed her head, "you're Bill...but not Bill? Whaaa?"

"Bill can shapeshift" I explained for Bill, "and with a little help from me, he can be seen by normal people. We figured this was better than me hanging around the house and seemingly talking to myself."

"And…why is he here?" Mabel obviously didn't hear me last week when I had told her that I was keeping an eye on Bill.

"Pine Tree tricked me into making a deal" Bill told her, "now I'm stuck with him until he gets fed up with me."

I rolled my eyes and refrained from chuckling, _like that'd ever happen._

"Oh, that makes sense" Mabel smiled, I knew she was just saying that because she actually thought it didn't make sense, "so, who's up for some unicorn hunting?!"

"Me!" Bill cheered, waving his arm in the air.

"I'm gonna go tell Wendy and Soos, and maybe Grunkle Stan will wanna come too" Mabel said excitedly before running off.

"That went well" Bill said cheerily.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, looking up at him.

"In a different dimension, everyone thinks that Shooting Star hates me" Bill shrugged.

The statement confused me, _for one, how do they know about us? And for two why would they think Mabel hates Bill?_

"Probably for a plot twist" Bill replied to my thoughts, only to confuse me even more.

I sighed and shrugged the confusion off before standing up and heading to my room to get ready for a unicorn hunt.

Ten minutes later, me, Bill, Mabel, Wendy and Grunkle Stan were walking through the forest. The reason for why Grunkle Stan had come and Soos had stayed behind was the same; a pipe had burst and they had to close up for repairs.

"Do you actually believe there are unicorns out here?" Grunkle Stan asked, I could practically see the money plot forming in his mind.

"Absolutely" Mabel affirmed, not taking her eyes off the journal as she stepped over a dead bird.

"How far in do we have to go?" Wendy wondered.

"Pretty far, according to this, they're really shy, so they'd probably try to get far away from the Mystery Shack" Mabel explained, everyone groaned and mentally prepared themselves for the long walk.

It took half an hour, but Mabel finally stopped at the edge of an empty clearing.

"There they are" Mabel said with sparkly eyes.

"Where?" Grunkle Stan scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't see anything" I was equally confused, and by the look on Bill's face, he was too.

"But they're right there!" Wendy looked at us even more confused than we were about the lack of unicorns.

"I don't get it" Mabel frowned, looking through the pages of the journal, "why can't you see them?"

"Let me take a look at that" Wendy took the journal from Mabel and pulled a dark light out of Mabel's bag. She switched the light on and held it to the pages to read the invisible ink.

"What does it say?" Mabel wondered, standing on her toes to look over Mabel's shoulder.

Grunkle Stan, Bill and I became uncomfortable when the females of the group began to smirk.

"Ohhohoho" Mabel grinned.

"Coming from Stan, it's no surprise, but from innocent little Dipper? _No_ " Wendy giggled.

"What?" I started to grow impatient, what did the invisible ink even say?

Wendy handed me the book and the dark light for me to take a look, but Grunkle Stan took it to take a look for himself.

When even my Uncle began to snicker, I snatched the objects out of his hands and read the words illuminated by the dark light.

 _ **Only virgins can see unicorns**_

"…" I blinked at the book in disbelief, I managed to keep the secret for so long and _this_ is what gives me away?

"So…care to tell us something?" Wendy winked.

"Um…" I scratched my neck.

Mabel's giggling grew louder.

I looked for an escape, but when I saw none…well…"ah, fuck it."

I grabbed Bill by his shoulder and pushed him in front of me, the disguised demon wasn't even trying to hide his laughter.

"It's his fault" I pointed to the demon.

"How is it my fault?" Bill continued to laugh, "I gave you the option to back out and you didn't."

Grunkle Stan and Wendy were shocked, but not as much as the one who knew who the yellow haired boy really was.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Mabel gaped, then, somehow appearing behind me, Mabel whispered in my ear, "would you call this being trisexual or…?"

Bill, who had heard what Mabel had said through reading my mind, doubled over in laughter, "I knew today would be great!"

"How would two guys even…?" Grunkle Stan scratched his neck, but then stopped when he noticed Wendy's extremely red face, "…kid?"

Bill leant forward slightly, still laughing, but had quietened down when he heard Wendy mumbling something under her breath.

"Yaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoificsyaoifics…" Wendy's words were slightly jumbled and not even as loud as a buzz, but whatever she was saying, it made Bill need to lean against a tree for support as he began to laugh even louder than before.


End file.
